Dino's Total Pokemon Island
This is a new series I'm thinking on starting so you might finding editing a bit slow for a while. This is going to have one slight twist- the elimination order is going to be randomized along with cast and personalities. Characters Boys: * Bryan- Snover (Bryan is a rich snob who is stoic, close-minded and disciplined. This character is in fact famous and a few of the characters know this, including some of the girls) * Wyatt- Politoed (Wyatt is a bit of an odd character in fact being a cheerleader leaves him being a bit unpopular as most people think it's weird. This is fine by him though as independent, decisive and selfish. He often makes decisions with his own. In his spare time he often works with his rock band of friends which isn't taking off) * Julian- Sudowoodo (Julian is courageous and mature but usually a follower, allowing other to tell him what to do. This is often guy and they're usually the ones he has a crush on which can make things a lot more awkward for him, well only around the guys.) * Cameron- Blastoise (Cameron is a perfectionist who is often lucky and always motivated. He has to have everything perfect which can sometimes annoy him as he is in fact deaf.) * Carlos- Woobat (Carlos is articulate and neat jock and often a hit with the girls. He's usually good to be around but sometimes he can be a bit paranoid) * Andrew- Shuppet (Andrew is a geek who often spends his time working on band work. He is spiritual, often saying weird things that people don't understand as well as being open-minded and trusting) * Colton- Tepig (Colton is a suck-up, always giving praises to the jock or anybody who might threaten him, he has few friends and is more often found complementing higher people. He is responsible, humble and stoic) * William- Meowstic (William is another Jock who is nice, graceful and adventurous, always up for seeing something new. This is in fact what lead him to be on the show) * Caleb- Heliolisk (Caleb is flirt, often flirting with the girls, which they sometimes like and sometimes annoys them. He is graceful and unique as well as being attractive which of course helps with the flirting. He is also one of two having a twin sibling) * Ian- Vivillion (Ian is a rocker, often rocking out on his guitar. Unlike Wyatt and Andrew however he is actually good at it. Below that he is strong and driven contestant who is quite unique) Girls: * Lillian- Poliwag (Lillian is a flirty girl who often spends time with the boys flirting with them. Is nice and humorous as well as often being quite lucky) * Valerie- Electivire (Valerie is an outcast, rarely getting along with other and also being a bit paranoid. She is often sarcastic and disingenuous to anybody who tries to get to know her) * Kylie- Gloom (Kylie is a flirt like Lillian. She is curious but is held back a little by her close-minded and shy nature which means she she's often faking when she's around others.) * Madelyn- Chingling (Madelyn is an outsider and is often cruel to anybody who tries to get to know her. She however is forgiving and rather weak) * Hannah/Anne- Doduo (Hannah and Anne are both similar in personality, growing up rich and becoming snobby. The are both disingenuous and clumsy but also responsible) * Natalie- Cloyster (Natalie is articulate and shy but can be quite graceful when she wants to be. She is a bit of a geek however.) * Megan- Geodude (Megan is a rocker girl who is quite laid back and relax. She is quite forgiving and isn't much of a leader, often following others) * Faith- Basculin (Faith is another rich girl who is nice, indifferent and open-minded. She doesn't act much like the other rich ones and can often been seen quite glum as she's secretly been engaged by her parents) * Layla- Golurk (Layla is a goth girl who is usually quite distant and quite. However under her sad outer shell she is a perfectionist who is loyal and compassionate) * Kimberly- Cincinno (Kimberly is leader and a drama queen. Despite being strong and quite good at telling people what should be done she is clumsy)